graymi - a love that never ends
by solotoon1321
Summary: a graymi story which shows how gray and mira's relationship changes throughout the years of them knowing each other


**hey guys this is my new graymi story there arent many fanfics about them which makes me sad because they look pretty good together right ? anyway i kind of know what this story is going to be like because i already wrote this chapter but lost it because my computer crashed.**

"shut the hell up flame-brain!" gray says punching natsu away from him and into a walll , natsu gets up "why dont you make me you perverted popsicle!" he shouts back pouncing at him with flaming fists , "maybe i will!" gray says covering his fists in ice.

"guys would you two stop" cana says with her hands on her hips and trying to break up their 5th fight that day "what are you even fighting about this time ?"she asks with an annoyed sigh they both stop mid fight their faces confused "uhhh" they both mumble in unison not remembering "you dont even remember why you are fighting!" she shouts annoyed.

gray scratches the back of his head "uh yeah" cana smacks him on the back of the head "idiot.." she mumbles as 3 kids with white hair around their age walk into the guild , people start whispering and gray , cana and natsu walk up to them "hi im gray!" gray says grinning natsu pushes him out the way "im natsu" gray punches natsu away "dont touch me ash face" he shouts starting another fight , cana sighs "im cana , im sorry for them they...have problems" she says with a giggle

the youngest of the three smiles "im lisanna" she says smiling ad watching the boys fight , "im mira" she says watching natsu and gray fight the large boy smiles "im elfman" cana smiles "do you three want to join the guild ?" mira getting snapped out of watching the attractive half naked boy and the boy with pink hair fighting mumbles "uh yeah"

cana smiles "okay the masters office is just over there" elfman smiles "thank you" he says and the three of them walk ove to the masters office and knock on the door , the master opens the door "oh hello young mages" they smile and lisanna says "we would like to join the guild" the master grins "okay just come in here and i will give you your guild marks , they all walk into the office and cana sighs "guys will you stop fighting!" she says rushing over to them.

* * *

gray is sitting at the bar with cana and surprisingly natsu when the trio of white haired mages walk out of the master office and make their way towards them "hey guys!" lisanna says smiling "hey!" natsu gray and cana all say in unison , they sit down next to them lisanna next to natsu , with elfman next to her , and mira next to a half naked gray . mira raises a brow "whatever your name is , why are you like half naked ?" mira asks looking at him jolt up in surprise and look for his clothes cana laughs "its a weird habit he has , its because his teacher use to make him strip before she would teach him new spells

lisanna looks confused "what does being naked have to do with perfecting magic ?" gray sits back down "im an ice mage , to be able to use ice make magic you have to not feel the cold anymore , at least thats what she said" he says with a slight shrug.

cana shrugs "hey guys how about we all go on a mission together ?" gray nods "yeah it will be fun!" natsu shakes his head "no way i can spend an entire mission with him" lisanna nods "i will go" elfman grins "if my sister is going i am" mira shrugs "if they are i am" when natsu hears lisanna is going he says "y'know what i will go , why not" everyone shrugs and gray gets up

"i will go choose a mission" gray says standing up , mira stands up aswell "i will decide if its challenging enough for me" gray smiles "okay mira" they walk up to the board "hmm lets see lets see how about this one ?" gray says taking a mission off the board mira looks at it and nods "yeah that will be fine" they go back to the others and decide they will all meet at the guild early the next day.

**did you like it ? right now they are around 14 , next they will be about 17 , then finally they will be the age they are in the anime if you liked it then review and i might make another chapter :) **


End file.
